ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Shakun Is Being Watched
Shakun Is Being Watched '''is the 23rd episode of the show and is aired on 2 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni stopping Advay. He asks what happened, did you write 100 times. She says yes, 101 times, stop it. She gives him napkin and thinks how does he stay. She asks where is dustbin. He says I don’t know, wait. He sees her drawings and reads her statements, that ASR is a devil, he is nothing in front of her, ASR should be beaten up, puncture ASR’s car. He asks what’s this. She says truth is truth. She runs. He runs after her. Shakun silently goes out. Advay sees Shakun and stops. He thinks whom is she going to meet at this time, I have to find out. Advay sees Shakun’s pic and says she is a big puzzle, we have to solve her first. Shilpa says what do we have to do if she has an affair. He says I explained you before to hit on weakest link to get victory, Shakun is weakest link, if she breaks, she will tell what she did with my family. She says I will keep an eye on her and update you. Meghna, Chandni and Shikha see Advay. Chandni says if he is so rich, why did he come here and not leave guest room, it means there is something he is hiding there, we have to go there and find out. Shikha says but you and PT baba have a function, how will we go out. Chandni says we will go soon, so that he leaves before the function. Advay turns. They move back and fall. Chandni falls on the floor, while Meghna and Shikha run. Advay asks what’s happening. She says I m chilling, I m practicing poses for the marriage album. He says you were listening to my talk. She asks why will I listen anyone’s talk in my home. He says my home. He helps her get up. He says I will teach you how to pose. He lifts her against the wall and says spider man pose. He teaches her RK pose by holding her in arms. She looks at him. He makes her stand with open arms and says titanic pose. O o jaane jana…..plays…… Chandni closes eyes. He gets an umbrella and gets under it. He says this is Pyaar hua ikraar hua pose. He gets her under his coat and says this is Aashiqui pose, I can teach more, but after marriage, when photographer clicks our pic before marriage, we will pose like this. He blows on her face. She looks at him. She gets away. He says now you look Katto Gilheri for sure, your cheeks turned red. Rabba ve……plays….. She holds her cheeks. He says you won’t know by touching. She goes and makes a glass vase fall down. He asks shall I help. She says no and runs recalling the poses. She collides with PP. He says you were coming to meet me and see I have come. Indrani comes and greets them. She asks them to come and talk about function. Chandni goes to her room. Meghna asks where were you, we were waiting. Chandni says I was posing, nothing. Shikha says we have less time, we have to check ASR’s guest house. Indrani stops them. She asks Meghna to help Kajal in packing gifts. Meghna goes. Chandni says we both will go. Shakun stops them and asks Shikha to get the things from Mishra’s shop. Chandni asks Shikha to go. Shikha goes. Chandni says I think I have to go alone. She recalls the trauma and encourages herself. Advay comes in her way and asks where are you going like this Katto Gilheri. She says don’t call me that, why shall I tell you. He says your would be husband should know it, where are you going Bhagyawaan. She says its better to die than hearing these words. He says I have many options, Aji sunti ho, Acchhu ki mummy. She jokes. He asks what name do you like to keep for children. She asks whose children, we are not getting married, don’t be so Chatur. He asks where are you going, I should know. She says I will tell my would be husband. She calls PP. PP comes to her and asks shall I take you in one and half crores car. Chandni goes. PP says fruit came in my lap, I did not need to hit stone, I think Chandi also wants the same. Advay says this girl… PP says I want this girl, there is rasam to see girl before marriage, I will see her completely well today. He goes. Advay gets angry. Chandni stops at the door. PP asks are you okay. She says yes. He says fine, I will get the car, come. She thinks of the trauma and sees a stone, recalling Dev’s words. She says I want your help Dev, give me strength. Advay looks at her. She steps out of the house. He recalls PP’s words and thinks she is going to do big stupidity. '''Precap: Chandni searches things in guest room. PP waits for Chandni. She gets an envelop. She does not see her and Dev’s pic. Advay comes there. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 23 References Episode 23 Guide